Valentine's Day
by ItWasAWildIdea
Summary: Just a short fic written for Valentine's Day. With Chuck and Sarah and their valentines gifts. :)


**So this is actually a little late but owell :) It's my super cheesy Valentines fic that i wrote because it was fun and i could imagine Chuck and Sarah having a rather wonderful Valentines together. It skips a bit as i miss out most of the day but it's just something short. So hey. Hope you enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck.**

**And i hope you all had your own wonderful Valentines Day!**

* * *

Sarah knew what the day was.

The endless advertisement on the television, the giant cut out hearts on shop windows and the words 'get something special for your loved one' on almost every shop banner she had passed recently.

The crazy deals on Buy More merchandise and the employees all being forced into wearing light pink polo shirts by their new boss.

Then there was even Bella and Maddy who were almost worryingly excited for the big day. Bella insisting that she had a 'boyfriend' and was looking so, very much to school that day. And Maddy was just in love with anything pink and in shape of a heart.

Sarah rolled herself over in bed at just after seven, almost ready to whine to Chuck about how she wished Valentine's Day could be one of those public holidays where she wouldn't have to get out of bed and get the girls ready for school. A day off from work. A day inside with him and their daughters. or outside, whatever their preference.

Just in front of her face as she slowly opened her eyes was a small, fluffy brown bear wriggling side to side. She could see Chucks small grin from behind as he made the bears paw give her a little wave.

"I know he is only small but the shop assistant insisted that most woman wouldn't find the the human sized bear I was planning on getting very pratical."

Sarah smiled as she reached out with her hand and patted down the small light blue shirt the bear was wearing so she could read it.

'I love you.' The black print said. Chuck flipped the bear around so she could read the back of its shirt. 'So very, very much.'

She let out a light chuckle as she sat up in the bed and crossed her legs. Taking the bear out of his hands she placed it on her lap and felt the soft leather nose with the tips of her fingers. The small chocolate eyes staring at her. She felt like a child again. Receiving a bear that she would love for ever.

And she would.

The last time she had been given a bear was when she was five and her mom had sewn a small jersey and pants for it. She had given it as much tender, love and care a girl could give to a soft toy. Until the day they moved houses and her dad had accidentally packed it away in a moving box. Which unfortunately got lost somewhere between the two cities they were moving to and from.

Chuck gazed at her as she stared down at the bear. Loving the fact that how even the smallest of gifts, she would give equal attention than she would to any, say jewelry or perfume. She hadn't spoken in a while though and he wondered what she was thinking about.

"You OK?"

Sarah, breaking out from her childhood memories looked towards Chuck and gave him her most radiant smile. "I love it."

"Happy Valentines Day," he smiled back at her, her smile growing even lovelier when hearing his words.

She tilted her head slightly to the left. "The last time i got given a bear i cried for days when it got lost. Dad almost sent out a search party for it."

Chuck smiled at the little tidbit of information. "Well if this one gets lost i _will_ send out that search party." She chuckled even though he probably would hunt high and low until he found it for her.

"I won't lose it." She told him. Making a small space for it on the shelf above their bed. "As long as Maddy doesn't rest her eyes on it." She looked up at it and smiled. It was adorable.

Chuck laughed. "True."

"Happy Valentine's Day," Sarah said as she turned and reached to her bedside table. Opening the small draw she pulled out a box of chocolates and a ceramic plate that caught his attention rather quickly.

Sarah laughed to herself, feeling almost a little embarrassed of her gift. She passed him both. The box of chocolates hiding the top of what looked like a dinner plate.

"You know when Bella went through that 'i'm going to become an artist' stage..'" she explained as his smile widened while looking at the plate. "We went to a plate painting class when you were away." Sarah lay back down, her back against his chest so she could look at her master piece.

"She definitely didn't get her artistic side from me. The woman almost looked embarrassed to gloss mine over." Sarah frowned. "Stupid cow."

Chuck laughed at the story and shook his head. "I'm in awe of it."

Sarah turned her head to give him a disbelieving look. "Really?" She raised an eyebrow.

'I love you, you big nerd.' Chuck read out the black linked writing. "And honestly, that picture is me. It looks just like me. Although my hair looks a little longer..are you hinting something?"

Sarah grinned and pressed her head back against his chest so she could look up at him.

"Hmmm."

Chuck gave her a quick pair of evil eyes then looked back at the plate. "One leg is a little longer than the other.."

"Shut up Chuck!"

Chuck laughed and as she turned around in his arms he smiled at her. There was honestly nothing Sarah couldn't do. "I'm kidding. This is amazing Sarah. I love it."

"I know it's a little silly but-"

"It's not silly," Chuck gently interrupted. "I'm going to eat off it every night."

"Not if we have guests."

"Yes!"

"Oh no, no you won't." Sarah shook her head with wide eyes. "I will take it off you."

"You can't take back gifts Sarah." Chuck teased.

"I can make you do anything, Mr Bartowski." Her smirk was a little to sly for his liking.

"Yes. Yes you can." Chuck nodded quickly as he placed the plate carefully on his bedside table. "It's too good to eat off anyway." He turned back curled his arm around her hips and rolled her over so he could hover just above her. Her breath hitching a little as he did so.

"You. Are. Talented."

"You. Are. Just. Being. A. Far. Too. Nice. Husband."

"No I'm not," Chuck shook his head as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Mm, Valentines morning.." Sarah murmured against his lips then paused and pressed a finger on his lips. He crinkled his eyebrows for a moment until the faint noise of Bella could be heard. "Will have to wait." Sarah finished and pushed him gently on the chest so she could climb out of bed. "I promised Bella I'd do her hair."

Chuck collapsed back on the bed. "Gaaah," he groaned. "Girls."

Sarah laughed at him, chucked a pillow at his head and tied her hair up in a quick bun.

"Mom!" A Bella's voice projected from down the hall. "You said you'd do a french plait for me remember! Please!"

"One second Bella," Sarah called back as she threw Chucks over sized jumper over her head. Looking back at Chuck with the pillow still on her head she bit her bottom lip, keeping her tone casual and serious. "Did I tell you Bella had a boyfriend?"

"What?" Chuck said sitting up straight, the pillow falling on the ground. "What?" He hopped out of bed and started following her down the hall. "She's eleven! Sarah!"

Sarah rolled her eyes as she turned around to face him. "Chuck. Seriously? They played tag on the playground once. And now he's her 'boyfriend'. I doubt they will be going on-oh Bella what are-" Sarah stopped talking as her oldest daughter almost ran into her. _Why is she so tall?_

Sarah traveled her eyes down. "Bella," Sarah tried to suppress a laugh. "You are not wearing them."

"They do fit though!" Bella lifted one of her feet up showing her moms classic black high heels. "I'll be careful!"

Sarah shook her head. "Off honey."

Bella frowned then pouted. "Fine." She pulled the heels easily off her feet. Falling off more like.

"You don't need to wear uncomfortable high heels," Sarah reassured her daughter. "I thought you and Jason liked playing tag anyway? How are you going to run around with those on?"

Bella thought for a minute then nodded. "That's a good point mom."

"You get your hairbrush and hair clips and ill be in soon. Where's Maddy?"

"Watching television."

"Maddy!" Chuck called down the hall. "Get ready for school!"

Maddy came racing down the hall towards her parents. "I made you something!"

"Ready mom!" Bella called from her room.

"No!" Maddy cried. "You both have to come!"

"OK," Sarah hushed Maddy to calm her down. "We will."

Chuck gave Sarah a confused look, not quite sure what Maddy had to show. "I'll go tell Bella to bring her hair things into the dining room."

"Hair clips, hair brush and hair ties." Sarah patted Chucks chest as Maddy quickly ran back down the hall and placed herself in the doorway. "Have to wait for dad."

"What have you done missy moo?" Sarah grinned as she ruffled her daughter's hair. "How did you sleep?"

"Good!" Maddy wrapped her arms around her moms waist. "I didn't wake up once!"

"Alright!" Chuck said coming back down the hall, his hands carrying bits and pieces for Bella's hair. "What did you want to show us mad?"

Bella's smile grew a little, she already knew what her younger sister had done. She had to help open the jam jar, do the boiling water for the coffee and cook the toast for her.

Maddy grabbing both her parents hands pulled them into the dining room and stopped them just before the dining table.

"Aw," Sarah blindly searched for Chucks hand as she roamed her eyes over the table. Two breakfast plates, with two heart-shaped pieces of toast spread with raspberry jelly. A bowl of strawberries and two mugs of hot, delicious smelling coffee.

"Bella did the coffee and helped me cut the toast into hearts." Maddy said. "We just used a butter knife to cut."

Bella smiled at her sister and nodded to her parents. "It was Maddys idea though. Show them your picture Maddy."

Maddys eyes lit up as she quickly ran into the kitchen and passed her mom a picture she had drawn at school the previous day.

"It's you guys kissing!" Maddy laughed gleefully with Bella in a fit of giggles behind her. "Look at dads lips!" Bella laughed as she pointed them out. "They are so big!"

Sarah laughed along with them as she passed it to Chuck then pointed at the hands Maddy had drawn for Chuck.

"Maddy! What are dads hands doing!?"

"Aha!" Maddy and Bella laughed loudly again as they crumbled to the floor. "They're on your bum!" Bella gasped out, trying to catch her breath.

Chuck shook his head as he examined the picture. "I do not do that when I kiss her!"

"Really?" Sarah muttered quietly as she pressed herself into his side.

"I drew it by accident," Maddy continued to laugh. "Because I had to make mom taller because I drew her in high heels! See!"

"You guys are so silly." Sarah said as she ran her hand over her face, laughing at their daughters. "But this does look wonderful."

"I'm excited to try this heart shaped toast." Chuck agreed. Pulling a seat out for his wife and taking a bite from his toast. "Oh wow, this may just be the best toast i have EVER eaten!"

Maddys eyes shone with pride. "It took us aaaages!"

"You are such good cooks you two," Sarah nodded through her mouthful. "Thank you." Sarah did wonder how much jelly was left in the jar though.

"We will go get changed!" Bella said as she pulled Maddy away from the table. Whispering something about having to give grown ups lots of space on Valentines Day.

* * *

**9:30 pm.**

Sarah yawned as she walked into her and Chucks bedroom. Despite having to work she did enjoy breakfast, lunch and dinner with Chuck. They were both feeling the romance of Valentines Day too. Finding it hard not to at lease have some form of physical contact when they were together. She looked at the shelf above their bed her little bear sitting happily. It made her smile.

Chuck was on the bed, opening his chocolates while resting his back against the headboard.

"What's this?" Sarah asked, picking up a purple wrapped present on the bed.

"Oh it's for you." Chuck looked up at her.

"But I already got my Valentines gift?" She said, crawling on the bed to sit next to him.

"But this is another one." Chuck grinned. "Come on open it!"

Sarah did as she was told and carefully peeled the wrapping paper off. Her heart melted in her chest as she lifted out a pair of pale yellow pajama shorts with a yellow silky draw string and a pale yellow singlet with the smallest of bows on the neck line.

"You got me new pajamas," she grinned at him. "You know me too well."

"You love getting new pajamas." Chuck grinned.

"They are always so comfy." Sarah smiled as she leaned in to give him a kiss. "Thank you Chuck."

"Oh and it cannot be a Valentines without these," Chuck pulled back from her lips and grabbed the bouquet of gardenias he had hidden under the bed.

"Ah," Sarah gave him a loving look. "And here I thought you forgot," she teased.

"I would never." Chuck responded watching her breath in their scent deeply. "I love you Sarah."

"And I love you." Sarah replied a little breathlessly. Hopping up from the bed she opened up their cupboard and picked something up. "We think alike," she chuckled as she threw a small parcel on the bed.

Chuck eyed her suspiciously then opened the paper, revealing three pairs of different coloured, checkered boxers.

"Hundred percent cotton." Sarah smiled. "Only the best for my guy huh?"

Chuck grinned and picked a pair to wear for the night. "You Mrs Bartowski are quite magnificent."

Sarah blushed at the compliment then took her new pajamas. "I'm going to go have a quick shower then come back."

* * *

**10:00pm.**

"Chuck!" Sarah gasped as she swiped the chocolate from his grip. "You can't have that one."

"What! Why?"

"Because you know it's my favorite." Sarah responded opening up the wrapper and plopping it in her mouth. "And you only get two of them in the box."

"Exactly. One each!" Chuck watched on as she chewed the chocolate. "I can't believe you just did that. And this was a gift from you to me!"

"I can't believe you tried to steal it from me," she grinned. "And you offered to share. Here, look, there's heaps of these ones left." She shoved the box towards him.

Chuck looked down at the left over chocolates. "Because no one likes those ones."

Sarah laughed and kissed him on the lips. "I love you."

He could taste the caramel of his stolen chocolate as she kissed him."Now you're just teasing."

"No," Sarah said softly as she ran her lips along his jaw then starting to trail kisses down his neck. "I really do love you."

"Mm..." He let his eyes fall shut as she brought her lips down to his bare chest. "I love you too.."

"I maybe ruining the mood here," Sarah said as she kissed his stomach then back up his chest. "But I am so incredibly full from dinner."

"Pizza," Chuck nodded as he brought her back up to kiss her on the lips. "The best Valentines dinner I believe."

"And you used your plate." Sarah nuzzled her nose with his. "You even hand washed it."

"I told you it's special." Chuck smiled. "Of course i'd hand wash it."

"Bella got a heart chocolate from her special valentine." Sarah grinned as she let him take over the kissing. "She's already eaten it."

Chuck laughed against her skin. "Typical!"

"I know." Sarah grinned then pulled herself up, sitting on his hips. "So much for new pajamas."

"Taking them off so soon?" Chuck asked as she nodded her head.

"Yeah." She said pulling the singlet over her head. "It is Valentines day after all."

"It's custom to not where pajamas to bed on such a night right?"

"Uh huh." Sarah nodded with a grin before she leaned back into kiss him again.

Sarah officially loved Valentines Day.

* * *

**The end... Hope it was OK! Reviews are fab so if you feel like it don't hesitate to drop one!**

**Bye! :D**


End file.
